<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【你尼互攻向】你尼脑洞合集 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404263">【你尼互攻向】你尼脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gangsta. (Anime &amp; Manga), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OMC doesn't have name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创男性角色/尼古，斜线无意义，但偏你尼，个人YY向意识流脑洞，如果有人阅读欢迎提供带yan的或者听起来像的俄语或英文名，大概率没有后文但还是先存个未完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Nicolas Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【你尼互攻向】你尼脑洞合集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出生S/5，之后成长到S/3，吃药后实力可到S/1，所以牌子挂的是S/1</p><p>代价是肺不好，虽然战力很强但不能长时间战斗，只能靠吃药来延长时间，所以开玩笑的时候大家叫他不吃药就不行的男人（？忽然开车）他一般会拉过尼克问他自己到底行不行，结局基本上都是被无视或者被揍。</p><p>刚见尼克第一面他就很感兴趣，后来尼克被下药（别问我谁干的，为什么）趁机睡了尼克当然也骑了他，后来跟尼克打赌，如果3分内尼克能伤到他就帮他来次BJ，如果尼克赢了他就让尼克艹，他不吃药，不攻击，不逃跑，最后还是赢了（毕竟S/3和A/0还是有很大差距的）虽然被占便宜但是尼克依然没有想杀掉他（可能黄昏人种对这种事都习惯了吧），还会和他打架（毕竟是附近唯一一个愿意和他打架的人）现在和尼克的关系是他单方面宣布的恋爱关系，偶尔尼克打完架兴奋了并且心情好能跟他玩一会儿，BJ或者HJ，极少数的情况还能睡一下，大部分情况是他缠着尼克自己找架打自己找艹。</p><p>用匕首和双枪，183，浅棕色头发绿眼睛，有俄罗斯血统，很会说骚话，特别会逗姑娘们笑，很会叫，每次尼克在上位时都叫的异常骚，反正尼克听不见他就随便乱喊，因为有的时候是在尼克的房间搞起来的会吵到沃里克，结束后沃里克就会吐槽他叫的这么卖力的话不如去卖，他说那可不行他已经有了小尼克了。虽然有自己的住所但大部分时间赖在便利屋，便利屋的沙发已经是他的第二个家了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>